


Dreams

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has nightmares, Hannibal is sympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Super short drabble, a little fluffy.

Will woke up, drenched in sweat. He sat up abruptly, the dogs whining around him. His chest heaved and his heart pounded. 

“Will”. Next to him, Hannibal sat up, hair mussed. 

“Nightmare?” He asked, stroking Will’s wet curls.

Will continued to catch his breath, shedding his sopping t-shirt. Hannibal waited to speak, unwilling to force Will’s confidence. 

“Yeah” said Will, trembling subtly. 

Hannibal got out of bed, pulling the dripping comforter off of them. He led Will by the hand to the living room, setting the shaken man onto the sofa. A few dogs followed, wagging their tails in a companionable way. Hannibal returned with several blankets and pillows, and began began to construct a cozy makeshift bed. The fire was getting low and filled the room with an ethereal, orange light. Hannibal patted the floor, and Will slid off the couch to collapse next to him. 

“Do you need to talk about it?” asked Hannibal, finally broaching the sensitive subject. 

“No.” said Will, rubbing his face. It’s the same thing every night.”

“Drowning?” asked Hannibal, the psychiatrist taking over. 

“Yes.” gulped Will, still feeling the icy water rising around his calves. 

“Drowning is a very telling dream Will. The dreamer often struggles with their own deep seeded fears, and emotions. This applies doubly to you. You must work on separating reality from the workings of your imagination”. 

Will chuckled, laying his head on Hannibal’s chest. “Thank you Doctor.”

Hannibal smiled in the soft light. “I apologize. I can’t always step away. Perhaps I should take my own advice?” 

Will was silent, and ran his fingers through Hannibal’s thick, soft chest hair. Hannibal began to drift off, but Will continued to think, his breathing still slightly fast. Hannibal, sensing his distress, moved his hand over Will’s thigh. The muscles tightened under his touch, and Will’s breath came easier. Hannibal slipped his hand into the waist band of Will’s shorts, cock already warm and thick. Will breathed through his nose as Hannibal began to stroke him. Pre-cum began to drip from his glans, a natural lubricant. Hannibal grasped Will in his fist, knowing his lover preferred a rough touch. Hannibal was a practiced hand, and slipped his thumb over Will’s heavily weeping slit, which made him almost impossibly stiffer. 

“Yesss” Will hissed through his teeth, unable to control the movement of his rocking hips. 

Hannibal made a sudden movement, and yanked Will into his orgasm. Will shook, Hannibal’s hand still wrapped around him. Hannibal removed his own pajamas, using them as a towel to blot Will dry. Will’s eyes began to close, lashes fluttering lightly on his cheeks. 

“Sleep dear one” Whispered Hannibal, moving in closer to clutch Will tightly to his side.


End file.
